Vampire's Curse Island
Vampire's Curse Island, sometimes known as VC,? is the 25th island released on Poptropica. Plot Synopsis For centuries, a truce has existed between the people of a remote mountain village, and the vampire who lives in the castle high above. Now, that truce is shattered, and Count Bram has captured a young villager. Can you rescue her from his evil clutches -- and avoid being struck by the vampire's curse? Full Walkthrough Missing Katya! When you enter this run down town, you find out that Katya a girl has gone missing with her boyfriend. Just by looking at the movie theatre in his town you find out that it's vampire crazed! Go all the way to the right enter the woods. Into the woods When you're in the woods you find Christopher who says that they went out to explore and see some vampires, when Count Bram came in and took her, Christopher says nervously that there are plenty of other cute girls in the neighborhood and leaves, would you leave your pretty girlfriend in the dark deep woods while your town is being infected with REAL vampires? Wolves As your walking up the trees, you see a dangerous wolf and knocks you down on the tree branch. First hide in a tree and use the branch to knock out the wolf that comes running by. Jump up go to the left and a wolf will come and tackle you while braking a tree in the process. Oh, and you get a log, Go to the left up, and onto a bridge just pull the left knot on the bridge and the wolf will fall over. Climb the bridge like a ladder and see what the courtyard of the castle looks like btw (by the way) it looks VERY scary! Water Moats and The Spooky Castle When you enter this next area go into a small white building. Inside there is a statue of a girl and there is a pink book that's Kayta's. When you get back outside go to the next small white building and click on the pipe. Stand on the red pump and water will come out of the gargoile's mouth and it will go through the pipe which fills the spear pit with water so you can finally get over the spears. Now this is where it gets down to buisness this is THE REAL Count Bram castle... THERE'S NO TURNING BACK NOW! MWA HA HA HA! Boulders Go to the left and you will see a boulder stuck in a big rock. Use the crowbar from your bag to wedge the boulder out of there push both boulders that you see down the hill to block up two of the geysers. Climb up the red steps and on top you will find a third bolder. Push it down and it will land on the other guyser causing the one last guyser to enough power to move it's water up high. Stand on top of the water and it will make you float up and enter through the window. The Library The first thing you will notice is "it's dark in here" the second thing is there's a fireplace. Put the log in there, then put the book on it, glad Poptropica encourages reading! Step on the lever and burn baby burn. Push a ladder all the way to the left side of the room. Light a candle and quickly jump up the ladder and light the chandaleir by standing on top of it. Repeat this process as you continue to go left and if you haven't burned the building down, you can see the entire room. You find a glass eye on the floor that you couldn't see before, and climb up the left book case to see a tiger pirate head. Put the eye in and it's mouth will open (creepy) Now you have a key to the armory. The Armory Grab the crossbow on the wall, it's important. You find a cannon with three cannonballs here's what to do. 1. Put one in, go to the library light the wick and... BOOM! It goes out the window towards the village. Wonder where it went? 2. Put another cannonball in, use a candle to light the wick and it will roll outside use the fire poke to push in front of the fire and then onto the dumbwaiter. 3. Put the last cannonball in, light it and then it goes up and breaks the ceiling. Climb up into this new area and use the crossbow to get up to the next platform, where you see a dying plant. The Plant You want to help this poor dying plant. And what are two things that help plants? Light and water! You find a bucket near the plant which you can take outside and either fill up in the geyser, or the moat. Take your pick. Go back to the plant and crack open the boarded up window with the crowbar. The plant will grow into a pathway outside. You will find a lab with some strange stuff inside, including a notebook. Take the notebhook and move on. The Resting place of Count Bram If you look up you will see a girl in a cage. It's Katya! Yay! She wants Count Bram to get cured, and gives you instructions on how to make the Vampirism cure potion. Getting Ready She also told you where to find a book, so keep in mind what she told you... First go to the lab and hit the dumbwaiter button it's your hot cannonball from before! It burns the flower and you get wilted wolfsbane! Then use the potion that's dripping to become a vampire tomato. You can now get the garlic on the high shelf. Go down to the library, hop on the bookshelf to the right, and grab the book root cause it shows you a picture of where it is and said that the root grows in high mountainous places, not very helpfull as the castle is on a mountain, but it shows you a picture of the top of the castle wall and a hanging pot. Leave the library, and then leave the courtyard use the crossbow a bunch of times to make mini trampolines up the wall. Get the mandrake root hanging in a pot and head back to the lab to make a potion. Making a potion! Click on the microscope to make your own vampirisim cure! 1 part-Mandrake Root 3 part-Wilted Wolfsbane 3 part-Garlic Extract Head back to Bram's room and use a pole to get a key inside a cage to the right. Unlock Katya when all of a sudden you see... A bat!! But then he turns into Bram, which makes a lot more sense. Aparently he thinks Katya's his wife, so you have to stop him from getting to Katya. The Roof Yup, your on the roof with Katya, Bram's pretty jealous, so you gotta get away while you still can. First Follow Katya. When Bram starts chasing you put some fresh body oil on... Garlic! Eventually you end up on the top of the castle. Bram turns into a bat for some reason and you give him a "forced injection" with the crossbow. He turns into a human, then he joins his deceased wife up in vampire heaven, and you go into his old clothes and steal the medalliion, then you get the bonus quest! WOO-HOO! P.S. In the bonus quest Christopher is the enemy because he turns into a vampire from Bram`s "Gift" aka The Curse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then he gets a head start because he does some "evil" thing to you... SO BEWARE! Bonus Quest To read more visit the Vampire's Curse Island Bonus Quest page. First 10 Finishers Silver Seal Tough Lizard Spotted Crush Shoeless Mosquito Characters * Katya * Christopher * You * Count Bram * Cactus Von Garlic Items Log. Teen vampire novel. Crowbar. Glass eye. Armory key. Crossbow. Bucket. Garlic. Wilted wolfsbane. Count Bram's notebook. Root causes book. Mandrake root. Anti-Vampirisim serum. Cage key. Medallion. Special Items Places Main street. Cliffs. Castle grounds. Mausoleum. Castle entrance. Laboratory. Great hall. Armory. Count's chamber. Castle towers. Common room Memorable Quotes Gallery Vampire's Curse Island's cinema..jpg|A picture of the Island's cinema. Videos Trivia *The Mandrake Root, one of the ingredients in the Anti-Vampirism Serum, is a mythical plant that supposedly screams when pulled out of the soil. *Wilted Wolfsbanes, another incredient in the Anti-Vampirism Serum, is actually similar to Garlic in terms of being the weakness of creatures of the night, except for the fact that Wilted Wolfsbane is the weakness of the werewolf, not the vampire. Reviews External Links Fan-Art He Never Saw it Coming.JPG|Joshuawesome8: He Never Saw it Coming Somethin's cookin'.png|coolcheetah53:Something's cookin'! Category:Islands Category:2012 islands Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Moderate